Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screening machine which will produce linear motion with only a single vibratory motor which is mounted thereon by unique mounting structure and to components of the unique motor mounting structure.
By way of background, in vibratory screening machines two vibratory motors are utilized in tandem to produce desired linear motion for effecting the vibratory screening operation. As is well known in the art, the two motors are rigidly secured to the resiliently mounted inner frame of the vibratory screening machine. These two motors are operated in opposite directions to thereby produce linear motion for conveying the material which is being screened. Insofar as known, a single motor mounted on a vibratory screening machine always produced orbital motion and was incapable of producing linear motion.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide an improved vibratory screening machine utilizing only a single vibratory motor which is capable of producing linear motion of the screen-carrying inner frame of the machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined fist bracket and motor mounting bracket structure for mounting a single vibratory motor to provide linear motion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved fist bracket structure for use in a vibratory screening machine mounting a single motor to produce linear motion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved motor mount bracket for use in a vibratory screening machine mounting a single motor to produce linear motion. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be readily perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a vibratory screening machine comprising an outer frame, an inner frame resiliently mounted on said outer frame, a single vibratory motor having a center of rotation and first and second opposite ends, first and second motor mount structures mounting said first and second opposite ends, respectively, on said inner frame, first and second directionally stiff resilient bushings in said first and second motor mount structures, respectively, and said center of rotation of said vibratory motor being substantially aligned with the direction of said directional stiffness of said first and second resilient bushings.
The present invention also relates to a vibratory screening machine comprising an outer frame, an inner frame having first and second inner frame sides, resilient mounts mounting said inner frame on said outer frame, a single vibratory motor having first and second motor ends, and first and second motor mounting assemblies mounting each of said first and second motor ends, respectively, on said first and second inner frame sides, respectively, said first and second motor mounting assemblies including first and second fist brackets, respectively, bolted to said first and second inner frame sides, respectively, first and second directionally stiff resilient bushings mounted within said first and second fist brackets, respectively, said first and second directionally stiff resilient bushings being inclined with their stiffness attitudes oriented in the conveyance direction of said inner frame, first and second motor mount brackets mounted on said first and second directionally stiff resilient bushings, respectively, and said first and second motor mount brackets mounting said first and second motor ends, respectively.
The present invention also relates to a motor mount bracket and fist bracket combination comprising a fist bracket, a fist bracket base on said fist bracket, a housing on said fist bracket base, a housing wall on said housing, a thinner portion on said housing wall adjacent to a thicker portion of said housing wall, a bushing in said housing wall, a bushing housing on said bushing, a metal block having opposite ends extending outwardly from said housing, resilient members between said bushing housing and said metal block; and a motor mount bracket secured to said fist bracket, a motor mount bracket base on said motor mount bracket, inner and outer sides on said motor mount bracket base, and a pair of substantially parallel sides extending from said motor mount bracket base with each side bolted to one of said ends of said metal block.
The present invention also relates to a fist bracket comprising a base, a housing on said base, a housing wall on said housing, and a thinner portion on said housing wall located between two thicker portions of said housing wall.
The present invention also relates to a motor mount bracket comprising a base, an inner and outer side on said base, a pair of substantially parallel sides extending from said base, said inner side of said base being located within said sides, and a plurality of ribs on said inner side.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: